eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Sniper vs. assult vs. infiltrator
So I was wondering about the high level matches, and with a little bit of research, I realized that the high levels mostly use sniper, assault, and infiltrator, with infiltrator being the most common. Now me, always striving for higher skill levels and such, was wondering which of these armors are the best. I personally use the sniper, just because i love it, but i also use the infiltrator. Sniper is good because of its cloak, and with diamond plating it is near invisible. Infiltrator is VERY fast, and assault is pretty well rounded, with almost as good shielding as tanker but faster than tanker, too. I just want your opinion, and please say WHY you like whatever armor you prefer( it doesn't need to be in those 3). THANKS!!!!!Bondzox 01:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sniper and Infiltrator have horrendous shielding bonus. Therefore I go for the Assault. Also the Assault Armor is the most spread out of all stats. The ones it isn't in, no one is. ZarthG 02:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I use sniper, as with it's massive targeting you can take out most people before they spot your invisible self hanging from the ceiling. I've got heaps of experience in this with an account in the 9000s and a rank 34 around 8500 and i can tell you it's between the infiltrator and sniper. Fact is, if you want to survive up here, standing still will get you nailed (elite players spot you in a flash), so the cloaking on the Sniper armor isn't really used. The debate is that the Sniper has the highest targeting, meaning more damage and less shots to kill a player while the infiltrator has slightly less targeting (second best) but has greatly improved speed. The weapon you're using doesn't really coincide with the armor in my opinion, it's about how you're using it. Shielding isn't a big deal if you are of skill that high, you can die in a flash so it's reliant on who takes who out first. It's your pick, one isn't necessarily better than the other, it's just how you use it. Falzarfz2 08:02, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Falzarfz2 knows a lot more that me, but I'd pick Infiltrator, b/c some people got sharp eyes, & will spot you 'in a flash' even with cloak on. Scarface.Shifter 12:55, May 5, 2010 (UTC) True, but I foretell a upgrade in the game, that it will matter how long you stay alive (Kill Streaks). It would challenge for a fast paced multiplya that most high ranked players will jump at. In that view, Assault armor would beat all. ZarthG 22:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC) You may think all those heavy armors are tough, but really no. I can tell you as an owner of fully upgraded tanker. Mag-Rail/Ripper will finish you in seconds. Vaporizer is a 4 hit kill, Hellfire is a 2 hit kill(1 if direct). Menacer takes a bit longer than Mag-Rail (when up close). Hurricane up close, turns you into a net in about 3-5 sec. And nothing, nothing can survive a Dual Cannon discharge as it remains the most powerfull CQB weapon in game. Scarface.Shifter 00:30, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I use the sniper, and take it from me: its good for lower levels, not so much now. As stated already, with the people I get matched with, staying still is not a good idea, and people WILL see you even if youre cloaked. If I had the credits, I would be upgrading my Albatross. Right now though, I'm saving up for the future Saber. Jkjway 00:42, May 6, 2010 (UTC) That would seem a likely addition to the game, but that doesn't rebut to the fact that your defense does not compensate for the aim of the more elite players. If you want to win a kill streak game, you need to be killing fast and grabbing the health recharge. The increased damage and speed to evade of both the infiltrator and sniper mean they are able to take you down fast and grab a health recharge earlier which is much better than the improved shielding. And also, between sniper and infiltrator, it's just a player preference. Falzarfz2 07:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) (Respose to Jkjway) - Really? What skill are you? Also, in high level matches, no matter how good you are at eliminate, if you are sniping, and you have a fairly well upgraded auto rifle or vaporizer, no one can hit the fire tripper immediately. It may be a half second, or maybe less before he can pull a shot off. He may even be moving while he is reaching for the fire button, but a good sniper has good reflexes (how did you get to such a high skill then? Luck? No.) A good sniper with good targeting and a good gun will be able to pull 1-2 shots off, probably enough to kill the player before he can shoot you. The cloak is invaluable that way. It gives you about a second to kill him first.Bondzox 00:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Well actually Jkjway, the sniper is just as good as the infiltrator at high skill levels. It's not the cloaking, because that's practically useless against elite players but the great increase in damage. 2 shots is nowhere near enough to kill a player unless you have a damage amp, but that'd make you stand out even more with a glowing weapon (armour cloaking does not cover your weapon too). Players also do develop an instantaneous trigger finger, it's practically essential to your survival where i play. If you're actually surviving while standing still, you're obviously playing with noobs. Rise to our level and you'll understand why the cloaking isn't a strength of the sniper. Falzarfz2 07:41, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Although the sniper's cloak is practically useless on a map like Tank, I think it may be useful in larger stages with high ceilings. Even if a player can spot you if you're on the ceiling they'd have to look up for you. If there are more people below the player will have to make the choice between going for you or the other players on the floor. You may be able to get a kill or two like this before your opponents figure out what you're doing. Jobriq 22:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. I still prefer infiltrator) (Response to people responding to me) I've actually put myself in a bit of a credit crisis, as I wasted quite a bit of it buying the Elite skin, instead of going for it in coop. BTW, I'm skill 7600 because of my credit crisis. I used to have a skill of about high 8000-low 9000, before the sprinter skin expires even when unenergized (I don't buy it as much anymore - I'm saving up.) And since the release of the Menacer, it totally through off my game even more. Having to look up at a player makes no difference? Everyone attacks someone standing still because they're easy targets, no matter how high they are or the position. Your opponents must be quite stupid if you were able to get kills from above. Fact is, sniping doesn't haul in the kills. You need to be running around and gunning players down when you find them. When my noob account gets to rank 52 (currently at 37) and i can get the Ripper Pro (hopefully), i'll have even more fun with all those who think cloaking is useful. Falzarfz2 03:43, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Haha, i second you on that one. I am having that fun already. By the way, when are we gonna play our Ripper vs. Ripper match? Scarface.Shifter 04:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) well i'm on now, so now perhaps? haha :) Falzarfz2 04:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) We played some nice matches out there. Thanks! Scarface.Shifter 06:07, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ok... in response to falzarfz2, and his saying that the cloak is useless, i have to disagree. Lets take this scenario. You are in factory, in a PvP match. You are a sniper, and you have a vaporizer and a gravity hook. Everyone else is in highly shielded, slow armours, such as tankers and assaults. You spawn on the top bridge. You grav hook to one of the big walls on the side of the map, over the arsenal megacorp logo. You snipe from there, and since everyone is busy battling it out below, you snipe completely unseen. Now, if the sniper was, say, a tanker with midnight plating on, I think that the chances of him being seen are much higher than a sniper with diamond polish. That scenario has happened to me many, many times, and I'm NOT playing lower level players. Normally, since my ipod is glitched up, I play skill 5000-6000 people. You may scoff at that, but for a skill level sniper of 4200, rank 33, against skill level 6000, rank 50 with PRO weaponry, and I am still with my vaporizer, it is a big deal for me to be where I am. What I am basically saying, is that the cloak on the sniper is not useless. Sometimes, it is, but in other cases, such as the one above, it is not. Bondzox 16:18, May 8, 2010 (UTC) maybe at that level, but at 8000+ skill cloak is much less useless, plus how can they not spot you if your using a vaporizer? glowing red lasers are a big giveaway Jobriq 16:43, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Auto-rifle then.Bondzox 16:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) lol If you want to make comparisons, let's take my noob account - rank 38 skill 8606 currently, and is always up against rank 50 - 70 also with pro weaponry. Wanna know something else? You obviously aren't getting 10 kills with that strategy because your skill shouldn't be that low if you're winning against players that high. Obviously you wouldn't try to snipe with an armour that doesn't have cloaking, but the cloaking doesn't make you any harder to see in a good player's eyes. The reason they aren't shooting you is because they'd be busy with other players already. Trying to cloak and use a vaporizer isn't a big deal, as if you were a good aim with the gun you'd take them out before they'd remove you. Falzarfz2 01:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, falzarfz2, in respose to your first statement, my skill isn't that high because I switched to sniper armour 2 days ago, and my skill is still rising. And, I am winning 90% of my matches, so it IS rising. AND I KNOW that a good player can see me, its a given fact. But in the case that I mentioned above, the cloak is only good in an instance like the scenario I stated above. Also, part of the reason I CHOOSE sniper was because of its beast targeting. Its freaking epic. Even though it has bad defence, it can kill players pretty fast. Its basically a trade off from defence to attack. AND, this isn't about sniping, its about the ARMOUR, so sniper is good for fighting AND sniping. It is a very flexible armour that way.Bondzox 03:21, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Sniper is the best of all 3. The cloaking is valuable in that if you are in a very large map, it can make opponents difficult to find you and allow you a second to pull off a ripper burst, which combined with massive sniper targetting, is a one-hit kill. Cloaking is not the strenght of the sniper, as the targetting is more important. With a speed mod, the sniper is basically an infiltrator with epic cloaking and almost twice the targetting. Assault isn't that great in higher levels due to the headshot capabilities of the stronger line of pro weapons. Therefore, Sniper is the best.-RipperPro- 14:48, October 2, 2011 (UTC)